


Angel With A Shotgun

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mass Death, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Scary Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: This fanfic is rated Teen and Up for violent content. Please refrain from reading this if violent and/or bloody content is not your cup of tea.As for writing fanfic, this is my first dive into Destiel or even Supernatural at all, so please be gentle with me! (Sam and Cas are very welcome to be less than gentle tho.) It's inspired by The Cab's "Angel With A Shotgun", my go to Destiel song even tho I don't even actively ship them. I tried really hard to draw Cas with a shotgun, as I would've loved to frame that in my kitchen, but as I am way more a writer than an artist, I have to settle for this. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Angel With A Shotgun

The sun was getting low, but the last rays were casting enough light upon the battlefield to let Dean's eyes take in the sight. A mass of bloodied corpses, and an angel standing among them, towering high over the dead. An angel, whom Dean had learned to love and respect; In one hand a shotgun, and in the other an angel blade, its shine dulled by dripping blood. His eyes glowed a bright light blue directed straight towards Dean.  
"Cas, what the hell happened here?" Dean asked, his ordinarily so hard voice almost cracking with fear and worry - not that he would admit to the first. Sometimes Castiel made it very easy to forget angels were God's most feared warriors.

"They were coming for you. They had to be stopped", the angel replied harshly, glancing down at the corpses by his feet. Just for a moment Dean was convinced he saw the weak outlines of massive dark wings behind Castiel, but in the blink of an eye they were gone. "They would have killed you", Castiel continued.  
"Well", Dean let out a dry and forced laugh, "many have tried."  
"Dean. They would not have stopped coming for you. Not even you can fight for the rest of your life."  
"There will be more. There will always be more to kill me", Dean said, "you know that. Every job there's somebody who wants to kill us."  
Castiel sighed, "not as dangerous as they were."

Upon a closer look at the corpses, Dean saw wings burned into the ground underneath some of the corpses. Angels. Castiel had killed his own kind, his own brothers and sisters, for Dean. Worry was evident on his face, when Dean finally reached the angel and looked up from the ground littered with the dead.  
"Cas, does Heaven know about this?"  
"Heaven does not want me. Heaven will never have me back."  
"Cas, that's your home!"  
The angel shook his head slightly, the glow in his eyes finally starting to fade as he looked down at the corpses again, the horrified faces of his own family. When he looked back at Dean, the hunter could see the sadness in his ocean blue eyes.  
"It was my home, but Heaven has resented me for years. You are my home, Dean."

Castiel tried, but could not read Dean's contorted face. He thought he recognized pain and worry, but could not be sure. As he was about to ask about it, Dean's hands had lande on each side of Castiel's face as he pressed a kiss on the angel's lips. Not many things could catch an angel off-guard, but this was definitely one of them. His grip of the weapons slowly eased, and finally he dropped the blade and the shotgun on the ground; He tried to find a place for his hands on Dean's body, but the hunter pulled back from the kiss and looked at Castiel with sad green eyes.  
"Let's get you out of here."


End file.
